


Toe the Line

by FuckingHateCheese



Series: Who's Programming Who? [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor really is polite, F/M, JUST, Other, he just doesn't like the way that man looks at you, jealous Conor, just make him go home, no he's NOT projecting, passive- aggressive Connor, please?, soon, surely you can see the way he wants you, the fact that you think that is really kind of annoying, this isn't the fic where he deviates but don't worry my pretties >;), what do you mean he's just a friend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingHateCheese/pseuds/FuckingHateCheese
Summary: Connor isn't insecure- he just wishes that your male friends weren't so transparent in their desires for you.





	Toe the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I might be setting a standard that I won't be able to keep with writing new material every other day, but this prompt was sitting in my drafts for a little while now- but the first fic with Connor was the one I published first, instead. Shoutout to SkreeHamter and Daruvael for also suggesting this

"..." 

Connor faces you, his expression unreadable. He stands in his default pose, looking blankly ahead as his LED whirs and hums; it glows yellow for a very long time, then goes blue. 

You wave a hand over his face. "Hey. You broken already?" you ask him, snapping when that doesn't get his attention. He continues on as if he isn't hearing you- and you worry that he actually can't this time, until he turns and looks you in the eye. 

 

"Apologies. My system needed a few updates that could not be postponed for much longer," he answers.

 

Sometimes you wish that you'd majored in advanced robotics, or rocket science, or astrophysics- anything that would make it easier to understand Android life, because the process of him updating was truly intriguing to you. But whenever you ask him what goes on in his brain during that time, he gives you scientific explanations and equations that fly over your head so far that you don't have a chance in understanding. You've only asked him the once.

You just assume that the updates are internal in nature; an update here to make his reaction time faster by a millisecond or two, an update there to pick up on the subtle tones in your voice. Little fixes to make him more human. You have to say, they do work perfectly; Connor's behaviors and actions are almost organic at times, and these days, it's a surprise to the LED on his right temple whirring away.

 

But today, he seems stiff, acting like a personal servant in other ways than he was originally purposed; he offered to prepare your breakfast- an entire spread that you wouldn't be able to finish; and when you'd shooed him away with an "I can make cereal just fine," he made that for you, even laying a napkin in your lap and tying one around your neck.

 

He drew you a bath when you got home from work last night, which you  _did_ appreciate, even though he stood there with you the entire time like a butler while the oils and salts eased your aching body. 

 

He'd even gone so far as to fetch your mail for you this morning- something that you let him know wasn't necessary; the visual of him walking to your mailbox, and doing something you could have done yourself filled you with guilt, and a vague sense of disgust at your own lethargy. But sure enough, he'd set it on the kitchen counter, and told you of the contents while you sipped your coffee that he insisted on brewing for you.

 

You don't know what's gotten into him, but the quiet desperation to please you emanates from his every action so strongly that more than once, you've pulled him aside and tried asking what's been troubling him- to which his only response is denial of any problem, and then another update. A very  _long_ update, that prevents you from questioning him further.

He'd done it last night, too, when you pressed him for answers on his behavior. The two of you lay in bed, your head on his chest, when you wondered aloud, "What's gotten into you lately?" and he'd given you a clipped, "You'll have to be more specific; my inferencing skills are not advanced enough to give you a suitable answer."

 

You'd rolled to settle on your elbows and tsked at him. "Come on, Connor! You know that I know you're bullshitting, right? Just tell me what's wrong!" But he'd only responded with what was quickly becoming your least favorite phrase of his:

"I'll have to update my software, and return to your inquiry at a later time," before he'd shut down and ignored you for the rest of the night.

 

"I'm about to go shopping for a new dress," you tell him today, eyeing him over the rim of your coffee to gauge his reaction. He nods. "Do you wish me to accompany you?" he asks, and you- maybe mistakenly- hear a hint of his old self in his voice, so you perk up and say, "Yeah, sure!" 

 

But then he nods stiffly and walks tightly by your side throughout the entire trip, even in the dressing room, which gains you confused looks from the store clerks. Connor pays the store clerk- another Android- and then the two of you leave. 

 

"I can hold the bag for you," Connor offers as you walk along the sidewalk. It's a sunny morning today, but not too hot, so you want to get everything you needed before the sun shows up and burns you to a crisp and melts Connor to a puddle. 

 

"Sure," you tell him, and he holds your hand briefly before taking the bag.

 

The rest of your stops are short and quick- you stop by the grocery store for dinner, Connor standing by with a vaguely disapproving glance as you purchase a bottle of red wine as well.

 

"What?" you ask him, hand on your hip, "red wine is considered healthy in moderation. Why are you giving me that face?"

He shakes his head at you, though, a forced smile on his lips. "I'm not sure what you are implying- my capacity for judgement isn't nearly adept enough to disapprove of any of your choices."

"However," and your eyes widen and lips purse, because you know exactly what he's going to say next, even as you shake your head and mutter a chorus of "No, no, no..."

" I'll have to update my software, and return to your inquiry at another time," and you groan loudly, because you catch the hint of an impish smirk on his face before he shuts off, his LED almost mocking you as it flashes yellow.

 

The walk home is terse; you're annoyed beyond belief at Connor, whose sudden compulsion for spontaneous updates is grating on your last nerve with a fiery intensity.

If he can sense your frustration, he ignores it completely, which only makes you want to throttle him more than ever.

 

When the two of you get home, you sit him into his charging port, muttering obscenities all the while at the peaceful look on his face. Of course he's at ease; sometimes you think that Connor is only at his happiest when he's pissing you off.

 

Sighing, you wonder if any other Android owners are experiencing something similar- so you get on your laptop and login to your Android Owner account, scrolling through different reddits and subreddits created by other owners, typing in searches like  "Android annoying me," and  "My Android is acting like a bitch," until finally, you'd typed in, "Android won't tell me what's wrong with him,"

 

You find a volley of other owners who were experiencing the same thing- owners whose Androids suddenly refuse to divulge information, Androids who were becoming more and more reclusive, even Androids- oh!- who were somehow developing emotions akin to those of a human.

 

You nervously click the link, ignoring the message from CyberLife Inc urging you to call the authorities if you suspect that your Android was either Deviant or ran the risk of turning Deviant, and read the entries, none of them lining up with your experience exactly.

 

Connor isn't a Deviant- you've seen videos on the news of what Deviants act like, what they sound like, and he isn't like that at all. He just likes annoying you sometimes is all, and it was to be expected- you'd requested an Android who could mimic human banter, and he performs well. 

 

Finally, you find an entry from a woman who seemed to have experienced the same issue you were: her Android was fine, and then all of a sudden, began acting off- distant towards her, cold towards her friends. However, she claimed to have solved her problem, and you click on her profile as fast as you can.

 

Typing out a message, you ask her how she'd deduced what had been wrong with her Android, waiting with bated breath for her reply. 

 

She responded almost immediately,and you thank your lucky stars that she's online. 

 

"So," she answers you, "Android trouble. I don't know what build your Android is, but if the problem is the same as the one I experienced, I'm going to guess that he's a Synthetic Companion?"

 

Your breath catches in your throat, and you feverishly type out another response. "Yes! Yes, he is! How did you know?"

 

"lucky guess xp"

"okay, so what was wrong with your droid? i kind of have to figure out whats going on before 6 i have dinner with friends."

"friends? or just friend"

"just the one, hes a friend from highschool and i just found out the he lives near me, so i invited him to dinner"

"that might be the problem hun ://"

"wym lol"

"im not saying that this is whats wrong with your droid but my problem was that my droid was jealous of the guys i would take home and it made him all pissy"

"did you tell him abt the dinner?"

"ofc yea, i had to ask him to help me straighten up the place"

"mm bad move girl :/ that probably made him feel like ur trying to impress this guy"

"i mean,,,,  i am?? i dont want him to see my house all dirty??"

"ok but how did you get your droid to quit acting up??"

" ;)"

"wat"

" **;)** "

"OH!! Oh!1 lol i get u. good advice, thx"

"np"

 

And with that, you sign off, heaving a heavy sigh. You definitely aren't in the mood to try and seduce Connor into behaving for this dinner- and besides, even if you are trying to sleep around, it shouldn't be a problem. You grumble irritably to yourself, and then lie down and nap before dinner.

 

Connor gently shakes you awake two hours later, and you stir gradually and look up at him. "Huh?"

 

"Your guest has arrived for dinner. Seeing as you were asleep, I took the liberty of preparing the meal for you. Should I let him inside?"

 

You nod drowsily, padding off to the bathroom to splash water on your face. "Yeah, go ahead, I'll be out there in a little bit," you tell him, brushing on some blush and flicking on a coat of mascara before changing into your new dress, spinning to admire the way you look in the mirror. 

 

Making your way to the kitchen, you hear your friend trying to talk to Connor.

 

"How's it going, man?" you hear him ask jovially, cringing at Connor's dry response.

"I am well. And you?"

"Doin' good, doin' good. 'Ts a nice place you got here, I like the way it's set up."

"As I am an Android, I am not permitted to own property. Do you mean to say that my owner's place of residence is pleasing, then?"

"Uh, yeah, hah. Where is she, by the way?"

 

You decide to have mercy on your poor friend then, quickly stepping through the living room and into the kitchen, admiring the meal Connor set up; he really went all in on the dinner, even pouring the glasses of wine for you. 

"Hey, Jake!" you greet your friend, opening your arms for a hug. "Long time, no see! How have you been?" 

He smiles warmly at you, appraising your outfit. "I've been good! You look really pretty tonight."

You grin at his compliment- but out of the corner of your eye, you see Connor stiffen slightly; the conversation you had earlier comes to mind.

 

Could he really be jealous? You know that asking him isn't going to get you anything, but you're suddenly compelled to find out. Swallowing your guilt, you walk to your chair and wait for Jake to take his seat as well, before conducting your experiment. 

 

"I had no idea we lived so close," you start off, carefully watching Connor, "it would have been nice to know earlier."  Jake smiles.

"Yeah, no kidding. But I'm glad I know now- you can come to my place next time."

Connor's LED flashes yellow for a good thirty seconds, and then just before returning to blue, a spark of red flashes before your eyes so quick that you almost don't see it.

 

You aren't going to bring it up right now- and probably won't bring it up at all tonight, if Connor is still planning on updating every time you ask him something he doesn't want to answer- but it floors you. What could be dangerous enough for him to register it? Jake certainly isn't threatening; if anything, he's probably one of the nicest people in your apartment complex, including you at times. 

 

He's jealous of Jake, your mind tells you. He's definitely jealous, and he's not happy that you invited him over for dinner.

 

You push it to the back of your mind, and keep talking.

"That'd be nice- I don't really have lots of friends around the complex. There's this one bar I've been meaning to go visit, but it'd probably be more fun with friends. I think they do karaoke."

Jake brightens visibly- and other side of the kitchen, you swear Connor wilts where he stands.

The two of you chat for a while longer, Jake pouring you another glass, then one for himself, raising his in toast. "To finding old friends," he crows, and you touch your glass to his. Connor's LED is flashing yellow and red again.

 

You're starting to feel bad now, because in an instant you realize that the danger that he's picking up on isn't he possibility of Jake hurting you or him- it's the possibility of Jake stealing you.

 

Hoping that Jake doesn't have an Android of his own and can't tell that you're lying through your teeth, you stand and smile apologetically at him. "Hey, I'd love to keep this going, but my Android is looking a little low on battery- and I'm going to need his help to clean up after this. I'll see you around, okay?"

Jake looks at Connor, whose LED is still flashing red. "Oh, red's for low battery, then? Huh, that's kind of cool. Kind of like a phone." He stands, then makes to pat Connor on the shoulder; Connor shifts slightly away from his touch, and you feel your face going red.

 

"Uh, sorry about that- he gets a little unbalanced when he needs charging." you walk him to the door, and hug him one more time before waving goodbye. "Sorry for ending on such short notice, Jake," you say to him, eyebrows furrowed.

 

He waves away your apology. "It's fine, don't worry about it- you can just take me to that bar you were talking about to make it up to me," he jokes, winking and laughing.

You make yourself laugh with him, before shutting the door and making your way back to Connor, who's beginning to pick up the kitchen. You put a hand on his, then lean over until you're looking him in the eye.

 

"Hey."

"Yes."

You roll your eyes at his response, then take both of his hands in yours. 

"I found out what's wrong with you," you say.

He doesn't respond, and stares at you, waiting.

"You're jealous. That's why you've been acting like this, and trying so hard for me. Am I right?"

He stays silent, and you begin to think that he won't answer, until he says, "Apologies, but my programming doesn't permit me to experience emotions like jealousy, so I cannot answer your question to your satisfaction. However-"

"No! No more updates, Connor!"

The both of you stand there, your face going red at your outburst. He raises his eyebrows minutely. 

"Please, Connor. Talk to me. I want to know what you're thinking."

 

He stands there for a while, staring you down, before he finally starts. 

"When you... when you mentioned that you were inviting your friend over for dinner, I was unconcerned. But then, after I became aware of his social media profile... I _was_ concerned. Bothered." He gives a long pause, almost as if he's ashamed of himself, before continuing on.

"Envious."

You move to sit on the table, your feet dangling off the floor, and you hold him close to you, the quiet humming of his LED in your ear. 

 

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard all day, not gonna lie to you. I mean, Jake's cool and all,"  you say, wrapping your legs around his knees and drawing him in, " but he's not the one I want."

 

You pepper Connor's face with kisses, no particular pattern, stopping when you reach the corner of his mouth. "Do you really think I'd forget about you over someone I haven't seen in years?"

His LED blinks yellow. "I assumed that it was possible, yes." You snort at him.

"Well, you know what they say about assuming," you sing-song at him, bringing your lips to his, hands buried in his hair. 

You want to start kissing him again, but he's moved his face away, mouth inches from yours. "I'm not your human friend," he starts, eyes on yours.

You nod, and try to pull him into another kiss, but again he stops you.

 

"Humanity as a whole is a very fickle species, I've come to learn. Your attention span can only permit you to hold interest for so long."

Shaking your head, you try your best to look him in the eye. "Maybe, but not with you. I want you." And you reach for him, pull him as best you can towards you. "Always."

 

He looks at you with a smirk hiding in the corner of his mouth. "What do you want from me?" he asks you, LED going yellow when you bite your lip- he traces it with the pad of his thumb.

 

"I want you..." and you think about it for a while, "to stop being jealous..."  and then you're angling your hips now to press into his cock.

 

"And I want you to stop updating when I ask you things you don't want to talk about," you continue on, linking your arms around his neck and playing with the hair that lays at the nape of his neck. He shivers at the feeling of your nails on his skin.

 

"Your friend displayed clear interest in you," he says, eyes clouding over, and LED blinking.

"Did he?" your brow furrows at him.

He makes a noise of affirmation. "The dilation in his pupils may have been difficult to identify due to the color of his eyes, but it was present. The capillaries in his cheeks were dilated as well, even before the consumption of the wine- he was blushing. On top of that, there was also the fact that he was eager to come into contact with your skin; I noted a shift in the position of his hands and fingers during the hug you shared before the commencement of the dinner, as well as when he raised his glass to toast with you."

You roll your eyes at him. "Jesus, Connor. Those are little things- if I didn't even notice that, what's gonna make you think I was interested to begin with?"

Now it's his turn to furrow his brow at you. "I never stated that I was under the impression that _you_ were interested. But he, on the other hand..."

"Do you think he suspects the nature of this relationship? I assume that he doesn't, but one can never be too certain of what others know." He slides his hands down your back, settling at your ass, and pulls you forward, into him, lips at your neck.

"It would put you in a compromising position, indeed, if he were to discover the intentions I have for you tonight," he murmurs into your skin, letting out a dry chuckle. 

"Yeah?" you start unbuttoning his shirt, lip caught between your teeth, "What do you have in mind?"

He doesn't answer, instead lowering to his knees before you, his large hands on your thighs, playing with the material of your dress. He looks up at your from under his lashes, and your breath catches in your throat.

"The dress you selected earlier today was a good investment. It flatters your figure. The color compliments your skin." 

"However," Connor says, sliding it up your body, a smirk on his face, " my favorite aspect of this particular article of clothing is the ease of which I can reposition the fabric." With that, he moves the dress completely up, and fixes you with a hard stare until you feel your face burn.

"This act would be significantly more difficult to perform if you'd chosen to wear pants."

That's the only warning he gives you before he moves to slide your panties to the side, tsking at you when he sees that you don't have any on.

"How indecent," he teases, and you flush at his tone. "Shut up," you whimper, "you know I sleep nak- Ah!"

He doesn't let you finish, instead bringing his mouth to your clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking, the tips of his hair tickling your thighs.

"Oh, Connor..."  you whine, placing a hand lightly on top of his head and guiding him closer, his LED spinning wildly.

He's relentless between your legs, his hands on each one forcing you not to move during his onslaught. His tongue is flush against your folds, running up and down their length, then finding its way inside you, before making his way back to your hardened clit, flicking at it with a speed that has you stuttering out his name and panting wildly.

He has his head buried at this point, pulling you closer, further onto his tongue so he can fuck into you even deeper, groaning when you tighten around him. You can't keep your eyes open, but you catch a glimpse of him looking back at you, and his stare is so intense that you can't hold his gaze without a blush overtaking your face.

"S-shit, Connor! You-you're, oh fuck! Fuck, you're gonna make me come," you tell him breathlessly. You feel him smile against your cunt, and then he sucks and laps at you with twice the intensity, hands pressing you into him so tightly that even if he wasn't as strong as he is you'd have trouble freeing yourself.

"God fucking... Connor...!" you keen embarrassingly loud as you come, fingers gripping him tight. He doesn't give you any reprieve- his mouth stays latched to you, his mouth leading you straight into ruination. 

Your hands shake as you slowly disentangle your fingers from Connor's hair, breath hitching when he doesn't stop, his nose on your clit as he licks at your lips.

"Connor... Connor, baby..." The pleasure is getting to be too intense- it feels like you're being jolted with electricity with every movement of his tongue.

He looks up at you, eyes questioning. "It's too much..." You can barely get the words out.

He pauses for a moment, and give you a mischievous little smile and then a deceptively innocent, "Really?" And then he's back at it. 

You throw your head back and let out a choked moan-  because not only is he still eating you out like a starving man; he's doing it, and his tongue is  _vibrating_.

 

The sensation of his tongue is intensified one hundred fold- and you shake like a leaf under his touch, crying out words that don't even make sense to your ears anymore.

The second time you come is swift and powerful, and your body seizes uncontrollably as the pleasure wracks you. You manage to stutter out his name after several tries, and finally, he pulls himself free and looks you in your eyes, his lips shiny with your wetness. Slowly, deliberately, he licks them clean, his LED whirring when you suck in a breath at the sight.

It takes you a while to stop shaking, and twice that time to be able to form coherent words, but once you can, you stutter out at him, "C-c'mere. I..." 

Connor makes his way to his feet and you pull him into a kiss, moaning when you taste yourself on his tongue, hands wandering down his chest to finish unbuttoning his shirt, and flinging it behind him.

"God, you see what you do to me?" You're kissing him desperately, trying to grind on him, when he pulls him away slightly again to look at you.

"I do see," Connor says, "but I think I'd much rather hear it, if you don't mind." 

 

You blush, but the need settled deep in your core compels you to open your mouth and fix him with a half-lidded gaze and moan out, "Connor, baby. You make me so wet... turned me into a mess..." And you make a show of leaning in and kissing his neck, nipping at his earlobe and whispering huskily, "Come finish what you started."

He shivers when you make your way to his jawline and skim it with your nose, eventually making your way back to his lips, moving his hand with your own from your waist to your throat-he squeezes gently, and you pant breathlessly at him.

"I wonder if you know anyone else who could bring you to this state," he muses, using his other hand to line himself with your slit, "but I'm sure that you don't."

"No," he continues as he presses the head of his cock into you, "I think that that position is mine to claim," and he pulls you onto him by the throat, your body lighting up with pleasure as he fills you to the hilt.

 

There's no warm-up; in seconds, he's establishing a brutal pace, slamming into you hard enough that you see stars behind your lids. 

"Connor, oh my fuck! Please don't stop, baby, god just keep..."

He adjusts your head by your neck so he can look at you, his face clouded with lust.

"Forgive me for my ignorance, ah- but you'll have to specify. Oh! Mm, what do you want to me do?"

You give him an aggravated groan. "Fuck me!" And then tpy pull him in closer with your legs, face creased with need.

He gives you a smile, then dips his head los to kiss you. "Thank you for clarifying," he says in a sweet little rone that has you moaning- half in arousal, half in annoyance- and then he fucks you faster and harder, until your every cell is screaming in pleasure, and you have to silence yourself by biting down on his neck.

He shudders violently, whispers,"Yes! Give it all to me," and then he's coming inside you, the grip on your waist to tight that you can imagine the bruises that'll form in the morning.

He holds you for a while, but then tries to separate himself- too soon; you pull him back. "Not yet," you mumble into his skin, kissing his shoulder. 

He gives you a confused look. "But the state of the kitchen..."

"I don't care about that right now. Just... just stay with me like this for a little bit."

Connor looks down at you, a befuddled smile on his lips. "Well, alright." He presses a kiss to your forehead.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i got that right- i didnt think it would be in Connors character to be overtly possessive tho- reader will just have to ask for that personally ;)  
> I've been mentioning that bar an awful lot, huh?
> 
> Also- I know I said this before, but I do take requests- and I probably always will- I might even branch out into other fandoms; Until Dawn is looking interesting, and even though I'm a little nervous to tackle it again, Pennywise is always a yes in my book. I might even write a Rick Sanchez prompt...


End file.
